Bloom of Doom (episode)
Bloom of Doom is the sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 2. Synopsis It's Club Sign-Up Day at Angel Grove High School and Zedd casts a spell that turns Kimberly against Trini. Zedd then sends down the Bloom of Doom, who captures Kimberly and traps her in a mysterious dimension. Plot A big crowd from Angel Grove High School is at the Youth Center. Several students have booths set up for various clubs. Zack has a booth set up, Billy has a booth set up, as does Bulk & Skull. They made their club to get others involved in finding the true identities of the Power Rangers. Trini's booth appears to be the biggest hit as a mob gathers around to sign up for her volleyball club. No one seems to show an interest in Kimberly's plant club. Kimberly notices how successful Trini is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Lord Zedd is watching and decides to take advantage of Kimberly's jealousy with a cactus that once Kimberly's pricks her finger, will cause her feelings of jealousy towards Trini to intensified. Kimberly is still upset that no one has joined her club, she knew people were interested in it. Kimberly talks to her cactus, and Bulk & Skull make fun of her. Kimberly walks away from her booth and has a smoothie. While Kimberly is away, a putty disguised as a human, switches the cactus with one that has been given a jealousy potion. When Kimberly comes back to the booth she pricks her finger on the cactus. As Lord Zedd had planned, Kimberly's feelings of jealousy have intensified. Kimberly walks over to Trini's booth and chews her out for hogging all the students. Trini tells Kimberly that is not her fault. The other rangers are puzzled over Kimberly's behavior. Including Tommy who tried to give her a flower that Ernie suggested might make her feel better. Kimberly doesn't accept the flower and gets mad at him as well. Later, Trini is just ending her volleyball club when Tommy and Jason walk over. They ask Trini what happen between her and Kimberly. Trini tells them that Kimberly got upset with her over the clubs. Bulk & Skull and their club walk by and tried to record their voices, although they are convinced that they couldn't possibly be the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Kimberly is sitting in a flower garden, wondering why she is even bothering with it. Lord Zedd thinks its the perfect time to send a monster, Bloom of Doom created from Kim's cactus. In the command center, Zordon is aware of Lord Zedd is doing and tells Alpha 5 to contact the Rangers and let them know. Alpha 5 contacts Kimberly first, and she impatiently listens to Alpha 5. Alpha 5 sends her a weapon as well to take care of the monster, he then contacts the other rangers. The Rangers morph and they all go into battle, battling several Putties and Bloom of Doom. Bloom of Doom transport the Pink Ranger into another dimension. Once in another dimension with Bloom of Doom, the spell is broken for Pink Ranger. Bloom of Doom tells the Pink Ranger that her friends aren't coming to help her, that her jealousy has driven them away. Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers return to the command center. Zordon explains Lord Zedd's plan to turn them against Kimberly's with her jealousy. Zordon informs them where the Pink Ranger is, and they try to come up with a plan to rescue her. Pink Ranger struggles against Bloom of Doom. Meanwhile, back at the command center, Billy thinks he has come up with something that might work. Billy tells Trini if she uses her daggers, she can break through the dimension and free Pink Ranger. Trini leaves immediately. Yellow Ranger uses the daggers and the daggers successfully free Pink Ranger from the dimension. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger work together to battle Bloom of Doom. The rest of the Rangers appear and with the power blaster, they destroy Bloom of Doom. Afterwards, they all return to the Youth Center. A group of girls interested in Kimberly's club is gathered around her booth. Kimberly promises that the next time there is a change, she will notify them personally. Mr. Caplan stops by her booth apologizes for publishing the wrong venue in the school paper. After the other rangers approach her booth. Kim asks Trini if she can forgive her for being such a brat. Trini does and Tommy comments that it would take more than Lord Zedd to break them up. Bulk & Skull enter the room, and announce they have the voices of the Power Rangers on tape. The rangers are all concerned. Luck is on their side once more, as the tape jams and is worthless. Bulk & Skull make a vow to keeping on working on discovering who the Power Rangers are and walk out. Tommy, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Jason and Zack all laugh as they watch Bulk & Skull leave. The two once more unsuccessful in their quest. Locations *Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove Park *Bloom of Doom's dimension Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as voice of Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan Goldar (voice) VHS Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Bloom of Doom *Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition- Pink Ranger Adventure Notes to be added Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode